kirbybehindthescenesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hector
Hector was a character who made his debut in Chapter 13 of Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness as a member of the Salt Army. He calls himself and is known as the "Grim Reaper of the Salt Kingdom" due to that he is Gobi's personal executor. Appearance Hector looks like average members of his species except that he has crimson feet and bluish body. He wears a skull on his head with three teeth, nostril holes and in his eye sockets are his yellow eyes, which change colors according to his emotions. He is usually seen carrying his bone club with him almost all the time. His real head is hidden under the skull he wears on his head and his head is pale black in color and he has sharp, pointy teeth. He was originally going to have dark markings on his body. His eyes originally glowed, but they no longer do. Gallery Main Gallery File:Hector.png|Hector's beta design. File:Hector2.png|Hector's original artwork. File:Hector_maskless.png|Hector without his skull mask. Other Artwork Personality Hector was a very cruel person as he likes bullying his opponents and he likes to aim for his opponents' personal or most treasured belongings. Being Gobi's personal executor, he takes delight in killing. He is also aggressive and not afraid to pick a fight. He also has a disregard for authority as he brushed off Lancesten's scolding after he knocked back one of Waddle Doo's grenades. Despite his violent and cruel demeanor, Hector was shown to have some degree of comradeship with his comrades as he was shown to being angered by Ryan's death. Emotion Colors As mentioned above, Hector's eyes changed color depending on his emotions while his is wearing his skull. Color and Emotion Chart *Yellow = Neutral *Red= Anger *Dark Orange= Hostility *Light Orange= Surprise *Grey= Pain Abilities Hector was skilled with using his bone club as a weapon, he can throw it hard enough that it can shatter stone and he can use it like a baseball bat to knock things back at his enemies. He was also shown to be ambidextrous as he was shown wielding his club in either of his hands. History ''Kirby: Behind the Scenes 3: Chronicles of Darkness'' Hector makes his debut in Chapter 13 along side Saba and Zeena complaining about their boredom and Hector says that he wants to kill someone and Zeena asks him is that all he thinks about and they start to get into a argument. Saundra attempts to calm them down but to no avail and Hector tells her and Ryan to butt out of his and Zeena's argument. However, Lancesten walks in and orders him to calm down as Lancesten tells him and the others about the ongoing sandstorm and that they would be heading for Salt Village once it clears up to deal with Drawcia, Waddle Doo and Joe's families much to Hector's delight. Hector is seen again in Chapter 14 when Gobi orders him to attack Waddle Doo, who was attempting to kill Gobi himself but failed due to that Gobi is immune to his Beam Force shots. Hector attacks Waddle Doo by tossing his bone club at him but Waddle Doo manages to avoid it as it smashes through the rock of the castle wall as Lancesten scolds Hector for missing Waddle Doo and Hector tells him that he didn't expect Waddle Doo to dodge. Waddle Doo then tosses a grenade at Gobi but Hector intercepts it and smacks it back with his bone club, killing Waddle Doo in the resulting explosion and the castle wall much to Lancesten's chagrin. Hector is then struck by a blindly shot Smash Punch by Dedede, knocking down the cruel Gabon for a short time before Hector threatens to attack Dedede for attacking Gobi. Hector asks Dedede who he hit in anger but only for Dedede to tell him that he doesn't care while giving Hector the bird and Hector doesn't take that kindly and moves in to attack Dedede but only to be interrupted by Waddle Dee Jr, who rushed in with his Hell Rush attack. Hector then asks Waddle Dee Jr. why he is on fire and not burning to death, Waddle Dee Jr. tells him that he accidentally ate a strange gem when he was 9 years old. Relationships Salt Army Hector was shown that he was often disliked by his comrades usually due to his tendency to argue with Zeena, getting them into a fight with the Dream Warriors as well as saying things that disturbed them. Gobi Hector was shown to have been greatly loyal to Gobi as Hector was shown obeying Gobi's order to attack Waddle Doo. Zeena Hector and Zeena seem to have a rivalry with each other as they are seen arguing with each other and they tend to bicker a lot, much to their comrades' chagrin. Ryan Ryan was shown to have disliked Hector for often arguing with Zeena and other than that, not much interaction was shown between them. Despite Ryan's disliking of Hector, Hector was enraged by Ryan's death at the hands of Drawcia. Saundra Like her comrades, Saundra disliked Hector for often arguing with Zeena as Saundra was attempting to calm Hector and Zeena down, but only to have Hector threaten her. She is shown not to be happy about having to fight the Dream Warriors due to Hector asking for Gobi's permission to fight the Dream Warriors. Saba Hector and Saba did not have much interaction with each other but Saba is shown to be often disturbed by Hector's violent thoughts. Trivia *He is named after Hector the Reflector. *Hector is the first Gabon to appear in the series. *His color scheme of his feet and body are a reference to Gloombas. Category:Gabons Category:Salt Army Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Deceased Characters